I'll be Here Waiting
by Eriks-lil-rocker
Summary: Chelsea is hurt yet again and her shoulder to cry on, once again, comes to her rescue. Unbenknownst to her though her shoulder to cry on is on a short fuse and he's ready to reveal that even though she doesn't see him, he'll always be in the shadow waitin
1. He's waiting

**Title: **I'll Be Here Waiting

**Ship: **Chelsea/Eddie, Chelsea/Ben, Chels/Jake

**Fandom: **That's So Raven

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Chelsea is hurt yet again and her shoulder to cry on, once again, comes to her rescue. Unbenknownst to her though her shoulder to cry on is on a short fuse and he's ready to reveal that even though she doesn't see him, he'll always be in the shadow waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, That's So Raven, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Will you wait for me?" She asked him with that look in her eye. That look of gratefulness, admiration and love for a close friend.

_I waited through Jake. . .And I can wait out Ben . . . I could wait forever as long as you never let go _He contemplated as he only nodded and gave her that sheepish smile. She smiled reluctantly because she felt bad for doing to him, yet again. But Ben . . .Ben needed her.

She made her way inside with one last look to Eddie and yet another reassurance that she wouldn't take long, well not as long as last time he had come and waited for her.

"No worries girl." Eddie played it off with a laugh and grin that always made her feel warm and loved inside. But she was sure Raven felt the same way when he would give her that grin. She sighed and stepped inside and greeted Ben.

"Hey there baby." She smiled as her hand ran up his, all thoughts of Eddie gone, to stop at his neck. "So what's all the commotion?"

"Come and check this out?" He said entwining his hands with hers and tugging her slightly to the window. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She took a moment to take in the beauty of the instrument before her. She had never seen something so grand and spectacular in her life. Her free hand caressed it lightly as she gawked at the telescope.

"I knew you'd love it." He grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. "I knew you'd appreciate it baby girl"

"It's beautiful. Almost as much as the beautiful as the objects that it will project when in use." Chelsea said as she looked through the small viewing glass onto the street to find Eddie standing against his car waiting patiently. _If only this could look through people and then she'd know what was going through his head_. She pulled away and shook her head. Eddie would be thinking about his next jam or maybe possibly even of Raven but never of her. No Eddie never thought of her in that way.

Ben oblivious of the mood change in her awoke her from her thoughts. "You know we can use it tonight." He said kissing her lips lightly as he looked at her. "Come stay with me tonight Chels. We can sit out here on the roof top and go to sleep under the supervision of the small twinkle of our planets natural made light." He then had begun leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck as he gently pushed her hair out of the way. "Just you and me and the stars."

"I don't know Ben." Chelsea replied hesitantly as she mulled over the idea of waking up in his arms and what actions that could lead to. His hands swiftly came around her waist and picked her up so that their eyes met and he kissed her lips as his arm found itself touching her bare skin.

"Baby girl it'll be alright. You'll be with me, in my arms and all we'll do is watch the stars." Ben looked at her sincerely and smiled. "And nothing more princess." Eddie had once called her princess and it seemed majestical in a sort of un realistic way. She had loved hearing it come from his dark chocolate lips. Ben could never have achieved that effect even if he had known he was supposed to.

Chelsea wasn't sure of why or how the words had finally come out. She couldn't even remember the tone or what kind of look she had when she finally agreed to staying over tonight. Right now she had to thing how to ask for permission to stay at his house all night without raising awkward situations between her and her mother.

"Everything ok Chels?" Eddie asked as he turned down the radio and looked at her discomforted face. She was in a bind and she was thinking of what to do about it. Eddie knew her well enough to read her gestures, her faces, her eyes and her everything. "You can tell me princess." There it was that same effect it had the first time he had whispered those words to her on her birthday. Chelsea sighed and looked at him and then thought against it and then looked at him and then once again thought against voicing her problems to him.

"Nothing." She retorted with a half smile. "I just realized I need to talk to Raven." So he turned the car down the familiar street and took her to Raven with a sigh. They said their goodbye's and parted ways.

Chelsea found Raven debating, yet again, with Cory about the most childish and immature things. She laughed shortly and then Raven noted her presence and immediately her quarrel with Cory was forgotten as Raven began to ramble on about this new fashion design or Devon, which ever came first, second and last.

"So what did you tell him?" Raven screamed in a half whisper as she jumped on the bed. "Surely you said no." Raven smiled as she patted her friends arm. " I mean its for the best Chels." She gave her this half truthful look.

"I said yes Ray." She clumped down on her throat as she looked at her reaction.

"Oh my . . .what did your mom say? And Eddie what does he think? Do you know what . . ." Raven's ramblings were lost to Chelsea as she tried to mentally picture how she would tell her mother .Sure to the naked eye sleeping under the stars with a boy is a natural thing. But natural is thrown out the window when the boy is your boyfriend and both are past puberty and anxious to move on to adult actions.

"I haven't asked her Ray. I think she'd flip the lid."

"Ohhh girl. I got your back." Raven said with a snap of a finger. "You tell her your staying at Eddie's."

"What?" Chelsea retorted in shock. "Ray you know I can't lie to mother."

"Tell your you'll be staying at a boys house to study. Eddies a boy ain't he?"

"Well yeah."

"You see you won't be lying, your just evading the whole truth girl, but not lying.:"


	2. Nothing more and Nothing Less

**Title: **I'll Be Here Waiting

**Ship: **Chelsea/Eddie, Chelsea/Ben, Chels/Jake

**Fandom: **That's So Raven

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Chelsea is hurt yet again and her shoulder to cry on, once again, comes to her rescue. Unbenknownst to her though her shoulder to cry on is on a short fuse and he's ready to reveal that even though she doesn't see him, he'll always be in the shadow waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, That's So Raven, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

Eddie was chilling with his boys at his house in hopes to get her out of his mind. They would keep him occupied enough to forget her for just a second or two, so he made himself believe but he knew this could not be accomplished, and he'd be at peace. He looked at the youngest one there, Cory Baxter his other best friends younger brother, as he played video games. He sighed to be that young again.

"So Eduardo." Jeremy shouted a bit over the noise as he rose to lower the music. "Tell me bro what's up with you and Chels?" He asked with a grin and sly look in his eye.

"Come on bro." Zachary, a teammate from the basketball team, "What kind of question is that?" He snapped in a harsh tone. "Don't play man."

"What don't tell me you own her."

"No man she's a white chick and we all know the answer to that. It's like asking if the sky is purple?"

"Not following." Cory piped up with a curious look towards Eddie then to the other black teenager.

"Listen up little man it's best you know early. That way you don't get your heartbroken when you's our age. Best to learn the lessons of life early."

"Zach what are you on. Me and Chels are friends."

"See right there. A white chick never digs it with a brother. Sure they'll be your 'friends' but that's as far as it goes." Zach stated as he looked at Eddie. "She would never kiss you Eddie just for the fact that your black and she ain't."

"That's not Chelsea." Cory defended as he got up and looked at Eddie. "She's not like that."

"Your an innocent child. You have lots to learn about the white people and their ways"

"Chelsea has never treated any one of us as if she were superior. Get off your angry black man tirade. Chels is not like that." Eddie stated as he pushed Zach onto the bed. "We're just friends because we both want it that way."

"Sure you do." Devon smiled as he interrupted the conversation. "It's not like we don't see the way your body reacts when she's around. They way your eyes stare at her when she's a mile away to far to notice what your doing."

"We don't see the way you check her out." Jeremy piped up as he slapped Eddie on the back.

"Fess up boy you all over that chick."

"And she ain't giving you no loving back." Zach said in his matter of factly voice. "Listen to the voice of reason brother. It's best you forget the red head doll face and get with one of our own. Because all you'll ever be to barbie doll is a shoulder to cry on and a boy toy in her times of need. Nothing more and nothing less."


End file.
